1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in cribwalling where to enhance crush resistance a header support block or a plurality thereof are used between normal and/or corner headers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many forms of cribwalling are known. Some forms utilize concrete components while others use preserved timber components. With cribwalls formed from timber components, a number of different components are utilized in order to achieve a stable structure. Components include sleepers, stretchers, headers and keyblocks. Headers normally include two pairs of rebates to receive on their leading end below and above the header the associated two stretchers and on the back end to receive stretchers and/or keyblocks in a similar fashion. A difficulty arises however, where a cribwall is to extend upwards to a great height. The difficulties arise through the fact that over a certain height there is the prospect of the timber at the lower reaches of the cribwall being crushed under the weight of the structure i.e. not only the timber assembly itself but also the fill. There is some need to ensure that timber cribwalls are not severely restricted as to their height capability.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide means and/or methods which will overcome the above problems.